


Protection

by Odessa Santa Maria (yuumegari)



Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumegari/pseuds/Odessa%20Santa%20Maria
Summary: Beatriz, the apprentice, wants to show Muriel what it means to make love. He really has no clue, and she is more than happy to demonstrate.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Getting Down with the Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've played all of Muriel's route so far as of February 2020, so there will be some spoilers there. I've only finished Julian's reversed route, so I don't THINK there are any overall spoilers, but just in case, here is the warning.
> 
> Honestly, I just wanted to write some smut with my favorite bois and I don't have the coins to get the steamy bits, so here we are. Also, yes, I call him Muri.

Sitting outside next to Muriel without a care in the world is a surreal, but welcome, feeling. His long, dark hair is still neatly braided in the warrior’s style, the one that Morga had given him. He refuses to change it these days; he does not want to forget.

The forest offers a quiet solitude, and we sit together in companionable silence. He never moves much, always checking to make sure if I’m okay. I’d never tell him, but I love the way he holds me at night. He’s protective, but always gives me space. It’s why I treat him the same way: he comes closer to me when we both have room to breathe.

Tonight, though, I want him. I just haven’t figured out how to tell him this without scaring him. He looks at me, green eyes concerned.

“Beatriz? Are you okay?”

I look up at him with a small smile. My Muri, so strong from overcoming so much. Still getting used to being with someone more than himself or Inanna or Asra. Still getting used to me. But whenever he smiles at me, my heart melts, and I want him to be happy.

He takes my hand gently, as if he might break me. I smile to myself, knowing he doesn't believe I'm incapable, but simply wants to protect the people he loves. I don't take this for granted; I kiss his knuckles in reply. His hand closes around mine, and I am greeted by the worried expression on his face. Only then do I realize I’ve been silent for a moment too long.

“I’m fine, Muriel,” I say softly, leaning my head onto his broad chest. He is wearing the scarf I bought for him so long ago, and has returned to the green cloak he favors over the finery of Masquerade wear. I inhale deeply, and he smells of cedar wood, smoke from the fire of his hut, and a hint of tangerine. I don’t think he knows how good he smells...

I’m kissing him before I realize what I’m doing. I feel him start — I imagine his big green eyes have opened quite a bit — but he relaxes into the kiss. He’s starting to get the hang of it. I savor the softness of his lips against the stubble of his cheeks as I run my fingers down his jawline, my other hand on his solid chest.

When I sit back, he looks stunned.

“Wh— What...”

I bite my lip, hoping I haven’t scared him. His cheeks are flushed, and he can’t seem to figure out how he might avert his eyes. I kneel in front of him patiently, with what I hope is a smile that shows patience, and not pity. I think to myself, trying to connect the dots of how I'd gotten here so suddenly. I love him. I love that it is him sitting across from me and no one else. When I kissed him earlier, I...I felt it all the way down my body, and I knew I wanted him, and I wanted him now. Sitting under the stars on this quiet evening, wrapped in his scent, his warmth, his love: this is how I want my first time with him to be. I think to myself; my actions were terribly abrupt, and I decide it's best to speak up to make sure that I haven't offended him.

“Muri...I...I want you.”

Well, so much for an explanation.

He blinks, eyebrows furrowing. “I...I don’t understand,” he murmurs, allowing me into his space again as I crawl back into his arms. Without another word, his arms are around me, and I press a kiss against his throat. He moans gutturally; his back stiffens and softens as he lets me trail kisses up his neck. Gods, this isn't going as supportively as I'd hoped. Taking a deep breath, I push gently, remembering the first time we kissed. It had been abrupt then, too.

“May I show you what I mean?” I whisper into his ear, willing my impatient body to stay focused. “What I want is something that will make us both feel good.”

I can’t rush this. I need to let him know that he doesn’t have to do this if he doesn’t want to, and I tell him as much. If he doesn’t, though, I know I’ll have to lock myself in the bath for longer than usual.

“Yes,” he concedes after a long pause. “If it will make you feel good, then...I’ll try my best. I...I trust you.”

I smile, kissing him again, longer this time. "Thank you for your trust," I respond, focusing on his beautiful aura. "And I know you'll try your best. You always do."

When I feel his arms around me, his hands on my back, I can feel the electricity through my veins. I imagine his rough hands on my soft skin; the thought of it is enough to arouse me to no end, and I am moaning against his lips. Sitting on his lap, I can tell that he’s starting to feel the expected effects of manhood.

The embarrassed look on his face is enough to melt my heart. I smile into my kisses, guiding his hands, aiding him in the exploration of my body. His jaw drops as his hands reach my buttocks, marveling at its curves and softness. Hesitantly, he glances up at me, as if waiting for the next instruction. I respond with more kisses, moving his hands from my backside toward my belly, and slowly until he reaches my breasts. I show him how I’d like him to cup them, and I can't help but sigh happily when I feel his warmth on my chest.

Thankfully, he isn’t as red as he was before; instead, he seems focused, ready to learn. I can feel him breathing on my skin, and it tingles as his hands linger. He seems too stunned to speak, but he turns his eyes toward me again. The deliberate slowness is dizzyingly delicious, though it makes my heart thud faster in desperate wanting.

“You’re...so soft,” he observes, voice low and gruff; I bite my lip in delight, but continue at his pace as his fingers map my body. My nipples have hardened at his touch, and the silk of my robe does little to hide it. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but I can sense him watching me, registering my reactions. The juxtaposition of his strong hands and his ever-gentle touch are reminders of the many things I love about him.

I run my fingers down his belly, stopping just above his pelvis. “And you’re hard,” I reply in turn. “May I touch you?”

“I-I...don’t see why not,” he says after a pause, and his emerald gaze follows my hands above the fabric of his loose trousers. Silence turns to a gasp for air as I gently wrap my fingers around his stiffness. “Wh...what...oh, Beatriz...it...it feels...”

"Yes, Muri? How does it feel?" I ask softly, pausing for a moment, ready to stop if he wants to. "Is this still okay?"

He nods, eyes shut, processing everything. I carefully unwrap the scarf from his neck with my other hand, tracing the lines of his old chains before kissing the center of his clavicle, and my heart skips at the animalistic groan he muffles into my neck. The muscles of his abdomen contract as he breathes, and his arms have tightened around me, holding me closer. “Bea....Beatriz...mm...”

I tighten my grip on him, trying not to grin like a fox as he allows his head to dip back. His eyes flutter closed and his lip trembles, and it wrenches my heart. All I want to do is be with Muriel. I want him to be happy, to feel good, to enjoy life, and this is one thing I want to show him myself.

Heavy-lidded, he manages to lift his head, slightly tilted onto his shoulder. Our eyes lock, and he surprises me by kissing me first this time. I taste his moan as I grip tighter, beginning to move up and down. He holds me so tightly I’m unable to stroke him the way I want to. Chuckling, I press my lips against his once more. “I can’t keep going if you squeeze me like that,” I tease.

“I...my heart feels like a rabbit’s,” he sputters, releasing me just enough so I can keep my caresses steady and sure. “This isn’t magic, is it?”

“It’s not magic,” I reply with a giggle. “I am going to show you what it means to make love to one another.”

At the mention of love, as if suddenly understanding that we may discover another level of intimacy, his muscles tense. I was expecting this; he probably never gave masturbation much thought, much less sex, living all alone in his hut. He blushes out of mortification, realizing that the fabric is wet where I’m holding him. The expression on his face is one of horror and shame. He can’t even speak. In fact, he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Still holding his cock in my hand, I come up to kiss his eyelids.

“I know what you think that is, but I promise you, it isn’t what you think,” I say, stroking his hair with my free hand. “May I show you?”

“I wish I could disappear,” he mutters.

“Usually, you can, love. But not with me, and I’m grateful for it.”

“...Fine. Show me.”

With another kiss, I shift my position so that I’m kneeling in front of his bent knees. “Come on, help me take this off.”

“Wh-What?!”

“Trust me, Muri, please. You trust me, don’t you?”

Scowling, he obeys. Sometimes I wonder if it isn't right, using the trust we've built up that to convince him to try new things, but his trust is worth more than anything. It’s a currency that allows us to do more and more things together, to live life in as many ways as we can, to appreciate what we have in each moment.

It’s my turn for my eyes to widen. I should have expected his hardware would be just as massive as the rest of him. Even though he just came, it’s clear that his body is still raring to go. It’s nearly as long as my forearm, and thick; I suppress a shiver as I imagine him inside of me. I coax his thighs open; he quirks an eyebrow, suspicious and simply unsure of what I’m going to be doing down there. I bite my lip as I grip his naked penis, the thick semen covering my fingertips. “See? Not what you think,” I say, trying very hard not to pounce onto him; the scent of his cock is intoxicating.

“What is it, then.” If he’s asking questions without question marks again, I figure this means he’s slowly getting back to equilibrium.

“It’s called semen,” I reply, though the question on his face doesn’t go away. “It’s...your seed?”

I lift my skirt slightly to spread my legs. “If you do what you just did inside of me, here...” I bring my hand down to my panties, and it’s not hard to tell that it’s nearly soaked through. “Then there’s a chance we could, ah...have a baby.”

His eyes widen in sudden clarity. “That is...I...is it okay if we do this? Are you sure you want to? I’m afraid of hurting you, and I...I don’t know...”

Gods, how I love him. “We don’t have to do that right away, my love,” I say, heart thumping at the intense way he looks into my eyes whenever I use the word ‘love’ pertaining to him. “I can show you other ways to make you feel good. And then I can show you how to make me feel good, too. Eventually, if or when you’re ready, we can feel good at the same time. And there are ways to ensure that we won’t have a baby, too.”

Even the most basic magicians know a spell to prevent pregnancies. In fact, it’s why some women go into the practice in the first place. Better safe than sorry, and we do well to protect ourselves so we can take care of all assets of our health.

“I would like to make you feel good,” he mutters, looking askance. “Can’t I do that?”

“Not yet, love. Let me show you what it’s like for you first. Then I can show you how differently our bodies work. It’s important to know what you’ll make me feel too, don’t you think?”

I wait for his response. A barely perceptible nod. “Is that a yes?” I shouldn’t feel this good making him tell me what he wants, but I’ve never been in this position before. It’s oddly exciting.

“...Yes.”

Permission granted, I take his length into my hand again, repositioning myself so that my head is between his muscular thighs. This time, I rub my thumb slowly at the still-wet tip of his manhood. He sucks in a breath, and there’s a light in his green eyes that is reminiscent of an animal’s instincts kicking in. I’m giddy with excitement; I have no idea what instinct will look like to him in bed, and I’m eager to find out.

I continue the conquest with my mouth, kissing the tip. My poor Muri; he looks like he’s going through a hurricane of emotions, and I can feel his whole body shaking as I take an inch. I turn my eyes toward him, my pretty lips wrapped around his meat, and hope that he can understand what I’m asking. _Is this okay?_

He’s taken a hand to his mouth, struggling not to make a sound, even though we’re the only ones out here for miles. I will him to hold on a little longer as I bring my head back and forth slowly, pushing my tongue against the length as I do.

With a great shudder, he lets out something between a groan and a roar, and I feel incensed with passion. His cock is throbbing, and I’m greedy for more of his come. I wonder if I can stop long enough to show him what I’d like him to do to me...

“Beatriz...!”

My mouth is filled with his essence, and I suckle at him as if it is an ice lolly from the market. He doesn’t know what hit him. His chest is heaving as he looks at me, eyes displaying a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand gingerly and dry it on a small section of my cloak, licking my lips as I look up at him. The expression goes from shock to desperation. “I...I don’t know what...happened, but I...I want more,” he whimpers, afraid of the awakening of his desire. “I want you, Beatriz. I want you to feel like I did, I want...I don’t know what this is, but it’s...you’re...you’re incredible, and I just...want you.”

I rise, using his knees to help me stand up, setting my legs on either side of him. Taking his face in my hands, I stroke his jawline, bringing his forehead to my lips. “I’ll show you, if you’d like,” I purr into his ear. He inhales sharply, and his arms are tensing. It would be difficult to miss the fact that he still hasn’t calmed down below the belt. Gods above, I want it now, but I must be patient. I nearly sigh in relief when he grunts affirmatively.

There’s a pained look on his face, and I realize it’s because he hasn’t fully taken care of his problem yet. Perhaps I should show him how to consummate after all.

“Muriel, I’m going to continue taking the lead here. I'd very much like to make love to you, which...is, well, what I mentioned earlier. Is it all right if I show you what to do with our respective parts?” I conjure up the spell to avoid the chance of becoming heavy with child, and I show him the glowing blue light in the palm of my hand. “This is a spell that will make sure we won’t have to worry about babies. I’m casting it on me now, you see? And I promise, you won't hurt me. If you let me lead, I can make sure of it.”

He nods, his face pink. There’s something in his eyes that feels almost reverent as he fixates on me; perhaps it’s simply the radiance of the spell, nothing more. Still, I find myself blushing as well as I remove all of my clothes, baring myself to him. It’s hard to maintain stoicism when one’s partner is this intense. I kneel, keeping my back straight. Kneeling like this, I can see his face clearly, and I don’t feel like a small bird next to him. He’s so tall that we’d need to be creative about how we position our bodies, so I imagine having me ride him as he sits would be the most beneficial for both of us.

Once again, I take hold of his length, gently teasing it against my slit. I am not shy in my moans as I feel the tip rub my clit just so; I simply cannot wait until I have his throbbing cock inside of me. But I want to savor this, to savor him. I want him to look back at this memory fondly. And when he thinks back to it, I want him to feel that he can ask to ravish me when he feels like it. “Do you feel how slick I am?” I say huskily, feeling wild; gods, he’s so close to me, and he smells like cedar wood and musk and everything I want in the world... “This means you can come in. If it isn’t, well, I’ll show you how to do that, too, but...this is how you made me feel tonight. Tonight, I am telling you that I want you, and you alone, and I'm giving you permission to do so.”

There’s a lot I need to tell him about consent and the oddities of how bodies work, but that could wait til after the deed is done. For now, I lower myself onto him, taking the first inch, steadying myself with the tree trunk behind his head. He’s so thick that I’m afraid my tightness will be too much for him, or perhaps his girth is too much for me. Indeed, the first two inches are able to spread my walls apart, but my small body wasn’t made for taking such a massive thing into it. Thankfully, I’m so wet that it just means that I need to take him slowly. I am grateful for the chance to sink into the sensuality with him, and I shut my eyes in bliss, sighing with each inch.

Muriel’s pupils have dilated significantly. He seems to be struggling for words, and has abandoned them, allowing the pleasure to wash over him like a wave. He tilts his head back against the tree, groaning as I take yet another inch into my tight pussy, his cock throbbing harder as I whimper his name lustily. I’m not sure if I can take his entire length, but damn me if I don’t at least try. Once I get to a comfortable enough position, I start moving.

If he roared before, he is howling now. His body is taking over, and he’s bucking under me, into me, and he hits my spot every single time. I’m shocked, but not surprised, when I suddenly feel the orgasm sprint through me; I thank the stars that Muriel is mine. Despite my shaking, I’m ravenous for him, and I continue bouncing onto his throbbing member, my moans becoming higher in pitch as he continues pounding up into me. He’s going to come soon, I know it. I don’t want it to end, but I want to end the pain for him; I want to show him that this pain becomes the most wonderful pleasure. “Muriel, I love you,” I whisper hoarsely, mashing my lips against his hungrily, a finger furiously rubbing my clit. “Come with me.”

“Beatriz, Beatriz...” he utters, voice deep and sensual and almost animal-like. “I love you, I love you, I...aghhh...Beatriz...!”

“Muri...! Muriel...oh, my love...”

He holds me tightly as we both gasp for air, our bodies glistening with sweat and lovemaking. Delicately, he lowers me onto my side, and he follows, taking my fingers in his hands and kissing each one. “Beatriz...thank you,” he murmurs as he brushes his lips against the sensitive pads of my fingertips. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my life. Is...is that...have we 'made' love?”

“Do you feel loved?” I ask earnestly, tilting my head. I know my brow is furrowed; as much as I enjoyed our physical activity, I am still afraid it was too much for him to process.

“Very. I felt...I feel...I feel very close to you,” he replies with a soft kiss on my lips. “I love you, Beatriz. I didn’t know I could be capable of it. But you’re the only one I want to be with. As long as you’re here, I...I can do anything.”

“I feel the same, Muriel,” I sigh contentedly. “I love you so much.”

We sit together in companionable silence, fingers intertwined, eyes toward the heavens. When I turn to him, he looks away sheepishly, even as he strokes my hair. “What is it?” I ask.

Blushing furiously, he points to his cock, which had been limp for what felt like just a few seconds, before perking up once more. “C-Can we...can we do it again?”

I laugh, full of joy. My protector. My Muriel. “Of course, Muriel. We can do it again. And again. As much as you like. And I’ll teach you everything I know.”


End file.
